gaiaguardiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Opposites Attract
Opposites Attract is the third episode of Gaia Guardians. Summary When Icestorm and Cinderscorch get lost after a 'firestorm', Stonestike and Mistwing go looking for them and the two pairs end up bonding. Plot Doveport is in the middle of what Cinderscorch refers to as a ‘firestorm’—large balls of fire raining down from the red and grey cloudy sky— near a thick forest that the Guardians are trying to stop. Ice storm is calmly handling the situation but is openly annoyed by Cinderscorch’s automatic protection from the balls. This distracts him and sends a ball crashing into him, leaving a large amount of smoke. Icestorm heads into the smoke to find him. Stonestrike and Mistwing take out the few final fireballs and turn to follow them but, when the smoke clears, find that Cinderscorch and Icestorm have run into the forest. Stonestrike finds a trail of ash left by Cinderscorch. The two friends follow it. In the forest, Cinderscorch is upset and pacing but Icestorm, with a guilty look, cools him down. When he calms down and smiles at her, she quickly backs off and suggests finding a way out, her unconcernedness confusing Cinderscorch. It starts to rain. Icestorm keeps the water off of herself and Cinderscorch but Stonestrike and Mistwing find shelter in a cave. They fall asleep and Mistwing dreams of Kent meeting Audrey. Kent was bullied since pre-school for being clumsy and a bit of a ditz. Whenever he hit a breaking point, he purposely gets himself kicked out of his several schools by his intentional rebellious attitude and low grades. Kent eventually went to Cato Academy and meets the aloof Audrey Hathaway, who had also been bullied, and, due to their clashing personalities, slowly gets her open up slightly and becomes her best friend. She becomes the reason he decides to stay in Cato Academy. Meanwhile, after the rain has cleared up Cinderscorch and Icestorm walk through he woods. A snake scares Cinderscorch so he angrily shoots fire at it to scare it off. Icestorm calm him down then walks off. Cinderscorch demands the reason why she’s been acting so weird around him ever since the competition for the role of the team’s leader was announced. Icestorm admits that she has always had an urge to prove herself as best. Cinderscorch comforts her by mentioning his jealousy towards a popular student in his school, Gilda Harrison. Back at the cave, Stonestrike has a similar dream. Audrey had a strained relationship with her mother and had often been bullied during her life, making her grow shy and stoic. She eventually goes to dorm in Cato Academy and meets the more eccentric, Kent Bainbridge, who, due to their clashing personalities, slowly gets her open up slightly and becomes her best friend, though the two still fight a lot and she still remains shy and stoic. When a bully ruins Audrey’s jacket, Knet gives her his hoodie. She starts wearing hoodies almost all the time, keeping the hood up to show when she doesn’t feel like talking, which Kent respects. Cinderscorch, who turns out has night-vision, and Icestorm are still talking and walking and eventually find Stonestrike and Mistwing. The four Guardians run towards each other but are stopped by a fireball separating them, followed by several others falling towards them as well. The Guardians continue their fight. While running, Icestorm trips, hurts her ankle and turns back into Brooklyn. A fireball heads for her but Cinderscorch stands between them, focusing his powers on the ball, and turns it into a harmless explosion of red, orange and yellow light. Brooklyn thanks and complements him, affectionately calling him ‘Firework.’ They all then turn human again. Sam bridal carries Brooklyn the way home, causing her to blush, which Audrey notices and she and Kent smile, the latter who is actually smiling at the former. Trivia * This was originally going to be the fourth episode, with Dumb Blond, Brainy Brunette being the third episode instead. However the creator wanted to show the calmer side of Brooklyn before the more intolerant side of her is shown again, especially after the more competitive side of her was already shown in Fire-Forged Friends. * Originally, Brooklyn and Sam were to get lost in the tunnels again, but that would have been repetitive. * It is revealed in this episode that Audrey and Kent have feelings for each other. Also, as of this episode, Sam and Brooklyn begin to have feelings for each other as well. * Sam has the power of night-vision. * Brooklyn gives Sam the pet name 'Firework' in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes